


Ultimate Flower Boy

by RosyPumpkin, ShadowoftheLamp



Series: Flowers Bloom With Love and Hard Work [14]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: College AU, M/M, Romance, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Shadow has to leave town for a while, but Marie has something to satisfy Sonic while he waits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting these in order timeline wise for now, but future pieces may be out of order. If you're ever confused, the timeline can be found here:
> 
> http://rosypumpkinstudios.tumblr.com/flowershoptimeline

Sonic stepped into the flower shop, announcing himself with a loud “Hello!” A human woman was pruning some flowers when he came in, turning to him and smiling. 

“Hello! How can I help you?”

Sonic glanced around. The usual black hedgehog was nowhere to be seen. 

“Uh, is Shadow here?”

“Shadow? Who’s that?”

Sonic cleared his throat. “He’s that black hedgehog that works here everyday, ten to six.” 

“Hmmm,” the human pondered, “I haven’t met him, is he new?” 

“I don’t think so, I’ve seen him here everyday for a long time!” 

“Huh. Then I haven’t met him yet.” The human shuffled. “I’m just a substitute, so I don’t work everyday. Let me see if my manager knows anything.” 

The girl walked back to the staff door behind the register.

“Marie! Are ya there?”

Soon a black cat woman appeared from behind the door. 

“Yeah?”

“This hedgehog wants to know if a guy named Shadow is here.” 

“Is he blue?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, that’s Shadow’s customer. Tell him I’ll be right there.” 

Marie disappeared into the back room again, and the human shuffled back Sonic.

“She’ll be right out. She’s filing some paperwork right now.” 

“Okay.” Sonic said. Shadow was always here to help him, to talk to him, and Sonic suddenly realized he didn’t know what to do. Shadow always showed him what to look at, told him all the cool facts, gave him all the deals, the five star experience. He loved to tell Shadow his silly stories and stupid excuses for wanting flowers, especially when they made the stoical hedgehog chuckle. He thought about his excuse for today, glancing at some petunias as he did. 

Marie finally came out two minutes later, jogging over to Sonic. 

“Sorry about the wait! Shadow isn’t here. He’s been commissioned to set up the flower arrangement for some weddings across town.”

“Oh.” Sonic shrugged as though he didn’t care. “When will he be back?” 

“Two weeks. His professors gave him hell for it let me tell you.” Marie shook her head. “Poor kid, he works his butt off but hardly gets a break. Anyway, he knew you’d be looking for him, so he gave me this to give you.” Sonic took the envelope she offered him. “He said to open it in private. Have fun!”

Sonic smiled up at her, winking. “Thanks miss! I’ll see ya later!”

Sonic sped home, letter carefully tucked against his chest to prevent wrinkles, and sat on the couch in his and Tails’ apartment. Tails was out for his fall robotics team meeting, so Sonic made himself comfortable on the couch. Tearing open the envelope, a letter and photo fell out. It was a selfie Shadow had taken with a blue ribbon pinned to his chest and a gorgeous display of flowers behind him. He was smiling, giving the camera a thumbs up. 

‘Dear Sonic,’ the letter read, ‘thank you. This is my second year of college, but never before have I been so invigorated to work and study botany. My roommates often criticize me for my line of work, telling me that it isn’t “manly” enough, and I was honestly starting to doubt my career choice. But then, you came in one day, and you were stupid and annoying but in a good way. Your silly holidays and festivities that required flowers made me think about the designs and meanings of them. Everyday, you presented me with a new challenge, and the biggest reward so far has been fulfilling your ridiculous needs.’

Sonic rubbed his cheek, he couldn’t stop smiling. 

'I’ve been thinking outside the box with my designs while waiting for you to come and present your silly ideas, and it caught the eye of the local newspaper. They took photos of my work, and now my name has been spreading across the town as the “Ultimate Flower Boy”. I hate that name, but I’m sure by the time I return you’d have heard of the name someway or another so I might as well be the one to tell you. Regardless, I’ve been getting commissions from around town to design arrangements for weddings and parties. I’ve taken two weeks vacation from school to go and fulfill these commissions and earn some extra money, but I can’t do this without giving you some thanks in return.’

Sonic snatched a pillow from the couch, clutching it close to his chest and muffling his giggles of glee. 

'When I return, I want to take some of the money I’ve earned and treat you to something. Have you heard of “Dogs 'N Hogs”? I hear they have the best chili-dogs in town. I’ve got reservations for the twenty third, two days after my return. I’ve written my number on the back of the photo I’ve placed in the envelope as well. You can say no, but I want to thank you somehow for helping me through my slump.’

Sonic turned the picture over. Sure enough, a phone number in black pen shone on the back of the image. Sonic pressed his hand into his mouth, squeezing his smile and willing the stiffness in his cheeks to go away. 

'Again, thank you. Shadow the Hedgehog. P. S. I fully expect the most ridiculous requests ever when I get back, so start writing ideas down.’

Sonic rolled off the couch, flipping the picture over and looking it over once again. Shadow was smiling, it was big and bright and beautiful and so, so happy. His little nose crinkled with the smile lines his cheeks made. His eyes were full of life, and the dark circles were almost invisible. In all the times he had seen Shadow at work, he had never gotten him to smile like that. 

“But I did,” he whispered to himself, answering his own thoughts. “I made him smile like that. Me. The stupid and annoying customer.” 

Sonic rolled over, clutching the photo and letter to his chest, and quickly dialed up Shadow’s number. The two of them were going to eat like kings when Shadow got back.


End file.
